Sinister Discoveries
by Rorytin
Summary: Set after UXM350 RemyRogue I know this particular story has been done and redone, but try my version, its different and with a healthly dose of Blink! BTW my first fanfic Chapters 8 & 9 up! Finally! changed ratings for some minor language.
1. Search

Disclaimer:  Don't own any of them, don't sue any of me. 

Summary: Um, so this story has been written to death, you know the whole scene, Rogue left Remy in Antarctica, well for years my mind has been stuck on this story, and as this is my first attempt you will notice it is to get this idea out of my mind it must be bled from my fingers to the keyboard to escape, I think this is an original idea, but in case you are reading this (Ishandanhalf as you seem to read all Remy/Rogue) and it sounds familiar please let me know as I'm new to this whole fanfiction thingy.  

_So cold…Merde 'ell I'self would be 'elcome to 'dis. _  _Dat what ya deserve.  Be 'dankful to God him'elf for lettin' ya 'ave any 'appiness in  'dis life. Was merciful for 'er to love 'ya at all, even for one nigh'._

Such were the thoughts of Remy LeBeau, former thief, former hero, former everything. Nothing left but a shell of a man standing against the bitter Antarctic cold, trying to figured out why he was bothering to try and survive._   Rogue. _ Green eyes danced in front of his face.  The one thought that had kept him fighting himself the past few years, the one thing that brought him true happiness, but such things always come with a price, one that should have been demanded long ago.  But she had left him, alone to die, she had played the judge the jury, and he was slowly resigning himself to her judgment of his crimes.  _Better off dead.  Played 'dis game far longer 'dan should 'ave.  Should 'ave folded long 'ime ago.  Back in Seattle, saved her from it all.  _Such were the thoughts of Remy LeBeau, as he lay in the snow and gave in.

Beep…Beep…Beep………Beep………Beep……………Beep 

A man known as Essex watched the screen carefully, _Looks as if his heart is slowly down too dangerously low…interesting he should be in Antarctica with no other signatures around. How providential._

"Clair my dear, let's go meet your brother, it seems he is in need of our assistance. "

Xavier Insititue..Danger Room Logan fights for his life, there are others who set the level no higher then 5, Logan makes it a habit to set it no lower than 8, on a bad day. Today it is at 10 with a curious and frightening mixture of robots, lasers, and blades, each designed to kill him if possible.  Suddenly in mid- back flip the room stops, a few seconds later in walks the woman known to the world only as Rogue.  

"Wolvie…Ah…Ah was wonderin'" As she struggles for words her emerald eyes swell with unshed tears.  Logan knows they are for Gambit…. ever since she returned from Antarctica he consumes her thoughts.  First was hatred then heartbreak…now…

"Could Ah borrow that nose of yours for a little trip down south?" She looks up with a flicker of hope.. "Ah was thinking…its only been…do you think he could…." She trails off biting her lip to keep tears in.

"Sure darlin', gumbo is annoyingly hard to get rid off.  I'll meet you at the X-Jet."  Patting her on the shoulder Logan exits, he knows the guilt she must feel, he has never been the biggest fan of the Cajun, but he made Rogue happy when she let him.  And no matter what his sins of the past, the amount of lives he had saved as an X-Men far paid the penance.  Logan had learned to respect Gambit for his style of fighting he fought like he didn't care if he died, much like Logan himself, that is what penance is all about, giving yourself totally for the good to absolve all the wrong.  

The woman simply known as Clair moves to strap down an unconscious and freezing Gambit down onto a med slab at the back of Sinister's jet.  She stares at him for a minute, _Brother…so this is my brother…he looks familiar…more so than father…and yet, it doesn't feel like he is a brother, more like a pest. Or someone dangerous.  Yet, I couldn't really expect to remember him, father says no memory since the accident that took mother. _

"Hurry me dear, I'm afraid we shall have visitors soon and only one I wish to keep as a guest. Remy must be secured before you grab her they must be kept separate." Nodding to her father she goes back out to wait, her instructions are to grab the girl and get her into the cell without taking the man/animal.

Rogue stares out into the empty white expanse, searching for any sign of the man she still loves.  _Remy.  Ah'm sorry…please be out there, hate me forever, just don't be gone.  I love ya. _ She left him, left him to die here, she was out of her mind in grief, in shock, the man she loved, the man she trusted, had been the man behind one of the greatest tragedies  she had ever witnessed.  And yet, given time to sort thought and feel more than his self-hatred, to see the memories the moments that had led him there, she understood.  What she didn't understand was why he couldn't.  Why he hated himself so much everyday, hated himself for living, hated himself even more for each happy moment he had.  It broke her heart to see every happy memory he had of her to be tainted by his self-loathing.  _Ah promise Rem, when we find ya' Ah'll make ya' see how wonderful ya' really are. Ah'll love ya' for both of us if ah have to. _

"Head's up kid.  There are some tracks."  Her heart leaps within her chest as they land; she is out the door long before Logan is even unstrapped.  Then suddenly she is gone.  

"Rogue? Kid?" Logan calls, rushing after her…suddenly he stops and growls…the trail is cold, but in-between her and Gambits scents left behind is a scent of something almost sinister.  

Kay, like or hate? Should I continue? Let me know.


	2. Awakenings pt 1

Disclaimer: I have no money I work at a sawmill (if that is any indication) please don't sue me cause all I own is sawdust.

T- my 1st review. J!  I feel so special!!

WarmerThanFire- Thanks! Hope I don't let you down!

Ishandahalf- WOW! Actually you showed up much quicker than I expected blushes I feel like a review goddess has recognized me.  I'll try and go "quick like a bunny on crack". (with lots of Romy).

VA-river-girl – Thanks for the R&R. "Just remember your unique just like everyone else" Seriously, I will try an keep it unique.

_Now she looks familiar, much more so than my brother.  I want to help her.  Its seems like I should, and yet, this is what must take place.  Father says she holds the key to our family's survival.  _Clair is staring down at Rogue. On the other side of the room, her father Nathaniel Essex is monitoring Rogue's health.  Clair is petite and wiry, and looks surprisingly very little like her father.  She believes she must look like her mother, not that she remembers anything beyond waking up in this very room a few months earlier.  Her father told her that there had been a terrible accident that claimed the life of her mother and left her for dead.   A powerful telepath named Xavier had caused it, and he had brainwashed her brother Remy into his service.  For months Clair and her father had watched Remy waiting for the right time to take him back from Xavier's grasp.  But in order for the family to live on, this woman, Rogue had to come as well.  Essex told Clair that they mustn't see each other or know the other was there, as it would only cause pain to the process of getting Remy's mind back.  

"Clair dear, I believe your brother is starting to awaken, go see if he needs anything, but remember-"

"Yes, father, I know, no mention of the X-Men or her. I want our family back too, I want to remember and belong, I won't mess up."

"Good see that it is done."

Turning to leave the auburn haired girl behind on the bed, Clair exits the room quickly, excited to finally get to meet her brother.

I wonder what he is like…will he remember me? Or father? I feel like I almost remember him…so distance on the verge of my mind yet still miles away…and yet I know he was never like a brother to me…not really, he was just there and then gone.  Once father finishes his work with him, perhaps he will be a brother, and she will be my sister.  

Clair enters the room where Gambit is lying on a med slab surrounded by machines and blankets, he is slowly starting to stir.  As he blinks and opens his eyes she instinctively takes a step back.  He seems stunned to be here, and a look of recognition flows over his face, suddenly his eyes become venomous, full of hatred. 

Why? Mon Dieu why here? Remy must be in 'ell for 'dat is 'de only place to put a mons'er like Essex. And who is 'de petite fille? She looks a'most familiar…doesn't seem fittin' for her to be 'ere. 'nother question for 'nother place, now just want out of 'ere.  Typical Cajun luck, just when I decide I want to die, I go an get saved, by 'de one person who helped drive her away. He struggles to try and sit and realizes he is strapped down. Great 'de bastar' took m'powers.  Looks like it be time to ask de fille' for help.

He stops his struggling and for the first time looks right at her.  Maybe he will remember… Clair's heart races with anticipation as he takes a breath to speak.

"Ok, petite, I don't know why I be 'ere. But I want out, I don't owe 'im any' ting. We settled long ago. So 'ow  'bout ya unhook 'dese straps an let 'dis ol' Cajun free?"

"Father says I must not do that.  I shall get you anything else you need?"

Dieu! She just say "father"? Sinister be a poppa? 'Dat will screw up ya' life right away.  Poor fille, almost feel sorry for 'er, doesn't look like 'de type to be around Sinister for long.  'Den 'gain who knowingly is 'de type for 'dat?

""Fore we get to 'dat 'ow 'bout an introduction, name is Remy LeBeau."

"I'm Clair Essex, don't you remember me at all?" How could he forget me if he remembers this place and what is he talking about owning father something? Must be part of the brainwashing. Damn that Xavier, how dare he mess with my family?  Thinking about it for a second, her eyes began to glow, she starts to clench and unclench her fist, how she hates the person who made her forget everything, even who she was.

"Sorry petit'.  Musta missed 'ya last time Remy was 'ere". Sure is upset 'bout Remy not knowing 'er, she is way too young for any' ting to 'ave happened, must been a 'chile 'de last time I was 'round.

"That's ok, I shall go get you something to eat and some blankets, and then father will wish to examine you." Hopefully he will explain to him about me, I really want to ask him about mother if he remembers her at all.  But I must not mention anything without father discussing it with him first.

"Sure petit' blankets sound real good about now."  He flashes her a grin that doesn't reach his eyes as she nods and exits. No sense taking it out on 'de girl she seem so sad and 'opeful at 'de same time.  Sinister better 'ave some real good answers. No 'ting he could t'reat'en me wit' now.   Mon life or mon freedom, don't matter, all 'dat ever mattered was her.  Stop 'dat LeBeau! Can't be lettin' 'er plague 'ya forever.  She just a fille.  No matter what he tells himself he knows there is no going back, as much as he wishes he can't be the player he once was, for once he'd felt something good, something worth more than the most precious gem in the world. And it was stolen out of his grasp, out of his chest without a second look back.  Chere, 'dis type of hurt makes me beg for death. 

"Father, I took him some food, he is ready to speak with you."

"Excellent, my dear, you stay here and monitor the girl, if she awakens notify me, do not tell her anything, she works for Xavier, she may try and persuade you into his thinking."  

"Never father, that man shall never have me as one of his minions."

"Good child, I shall be back shortly."

Sighing, Clair sits next to the med slab.  I wonder when she will wake up, seems strange for her to be lying there for so long, normally you are only a bit disoriented if I use my powers, perhaps father gave her something to help her sleep.  

"Jeannie ya here?"  Logan calls frantically, as loud as he can physically and mentally.  *Logan*  *** **Jeannie, ya gotta get into Cerebro, Sinister has captured Rogue *  *On my way *.

After searching everywhere for more signs Wolverine had decided the best way was with a telepath, his nose could track like no other creature on land, but their trail had run cold fast. Getting in touch with Jeannie seemed to be the best way to start looking.  Knowing Sinister he has her shielded off, if she gets harmed cause of gumbo, we are going round after I'm threw slicing up "Dr. Essex".

Parking the jet, he ran towards Cerebro just as Jean was stepping out.  "I'm sorry Logan if he has her, she is well shielded from me and Cerebro, we can assemble a team to check his bases but-" She was cut off as Logan growled and smashed his claws threw the wall.  He turned and stalked off. "Get a team, I ain't standing around waiting for a mission to be set."  So much like normal. * We will find her Logan the X-Men don't leave any behind *.

"Just Cajuns I guess." He muttered almost to himself.  As much as he blamed Gambit in part for her disappearance, he still couldn't understand why no one seemed to care that Gambit had been left to die.

*We didn't all have the choice Logan, Rogue made it for us, she went back for him *

"Yeah but no one else did."  

True, Logan, too true, perhaps we X-Men need to remember what it means to be a team.  Guilt washed over Jean, she hadn't really thought much about Gambits departure, nor did she want to, he was a friend, but his betrayal was almost too much to bear. He didn't really betray us though; he didn't even know us then.  Was it really betrayal? Would we have accepted him if we knew the truth from the start? Such were the thoughts of Jean as she sent out a call to the X-Men.  Perhaps we should make this a double search and rescue.  Gambit deserves at least that.  

Next up: The awakening of Rogue.


	3. Awakenings pt 2

Disclaimer:  Our 1st anniversary was a few weeks ago, sadly my husband like me is poor couldn't get me my X-Men….(though I did get an awesome rocking chair (I've always wanted one)) *sniffle* so til next year at least I don't own so don't sue.

4Rogue- I'm trying to keep the characters in step with how they were then, I'm sure you will notice some differences though, especially in the team of that era for a few reasons, 1st my comic collection for those years is currently being held hostage by my younger brothers (13 and 16 got them hooked J) so I'm relying on memory; and 2nd I figured what's the fun of fan fiction if you can't write who ya want at that time J (as evidenced by Clair who btw is not an OC).

Dragonseizer- Thanks for the encouragement…hmm Antarctica all my own…such power…

XxFleurdelySxx- Again I'm blushing, I admire your stories so much I'll keep updating if you do hint hint (For all the rest if you haven't read Fleur's fics you must it is a requirement not only are they entertaining and enthralling they are educational.)

VA-River-gal- Thanks again hope this chapter keeps your interest, I plan on going a bit more into Clair's POV further in the story. Although this will of course revolve around Remy and Rogue Clair will hold a significant role from here on out.

Jukebox- Thanks! Trying my best to keep the updates coming. 

"Essex." A single word, spoken with hatred that pools into Gambit's eyes, hatred for Essex and himself intermixing til his eyes fairly glow from rage.

"Ah, my dear Remy, miss us?" Sinister spoke with a grin that looked almost predatory.  

"What do 'ya want from me?  Gambit paid his dues."

"Why Remy, no thank you? I thought thieves had more honor, I did save your life."  

"Wasn't worth savin'. I owe you no 'ting on 'dat account."

"Yes perhaps you owe me nothing, and yet the sins of your mother shall be redeemed through you. All I require from you is a small sample nothing much I assure you, then you may go on your way, if you choose, once I'm positive all is going well.  Then you may crawl back to your pitiful life, or if you are wise, cooperate and enjoy the one I have chosen for you."

"Sins of mon mother?  I have no mother, read your own damn files, she be gon' long time ago. An' you ain't getting' no 'ting from moi, there is no 'ting 'ya can offer."

"Brave talk for one in the situation as you, strapped and chained, your freedom is precious to you Remy, you won't withstand bonds long."

"Mon freedom is doesn't matter.  None of 'dat matters anymore."

Sinister laughed, "Oh it will in time I assure you. It will in time. Imagine Remy LeBeau, giving it all up for a girl, one that cares nothing for you. A fool as always. I'll send Clair down later to check on your stance.  You could learn much from her."

Wincing from the pain at the mention of Rogue. Remy stays silent for perhaps the first time in such a situation. _'De trut' in 'dat is what hurts 'de most.  Perhaps 'dough 'de petite will slip up, always hope in 'dat. 'Den what 'dough? Go back to 'de X-Men? Or how 'bout 'de thieves? Both glad ya' gon'._

"X-Men you were called for a most grave mission, two of our own are gone, it appears they were taken by Mr. Sinister forcibly from Antarctica. We would like to assemble three teams. Jean shall head one team and Storm and I will each take one of the others."  Scott Summers glanced around the War Room, trying to read the faces of the remaining X-Men.  Although he himself had some reservations about so readily including Gambit in this search and rescue effort, talking to Jean had put most of them at bay.  No one spoke Scott got ready to assign teams if no one would volunteer-  * Give them a chance, my love, you have had time to process this information and make the decision I have confidence they will come around. * _At least I hope they do.  _Thought Jean Summers, _otherwise the X-Men are not the family we all portray to be. _ Beast, Cannonball, Archangel, Pyslocke, Jubilee, Iceman, Marrow, and Dr. Reyes, look at the floor and at each other. Finally, Jubilee spoke, "Count me in, those two saved me more times than I can say, they are like, my family. I'm goin'"  

Jean smiled, _So young still, and yet so wise Jubes, let's hope the others join in._

"Ya'll got my vote, stick me wherever ya'll want, we don't leave anybody in the hands of Sinister.' Sam Guthrie, spoke.  

"And I shall assist you as well, oh fearless leader, whether it be at my lab or in Sinister's, they shall be saved."

"Wait just a moment, are you all forgetting what he has done?  I'm all for getting Rogue but I say leave him rot with those of his kind."  Archangel said with fury. 

Jean winced and prepared to speak, she was cut off by of all people Pyslocke.

"Warren, I understand your pain, however, I was in his mind, I read his thoughts, and I know from Sabertooth's diseased head what went on, I could not condemn Gambit.  Although far from innocent, his actions were not made freely-"

"HE BETRAYED US!! He betrayed everything X-Men stand for! And you dare to defend him!?!"

"What do X-Men stand for Warren? If not for second chances?  Look around you, which one of us have not been given a second chance?  What about me Warren? Didn't you give me a second chance after I had destroyed scores of people as the Phoniex? Or you? After your turn as an Angel of Death? Didn't you get a second chance?  The X-Men are family; we are beaten-down heroes, but heroes nonetheless. Gambit and Rogue both have fought on the side of angels, risking their lives for each other and for all of us time and again without second thought, what right do you have to stand in the judgment seat?" Jean took a deep breath, she very rarely lost her temper, but she was getting to the verge.  _Why can't they seem to understand? Is this what the X-Men have become?  Without Xavier do we so easily forget all we stand for?  _"Warren I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't believe anyone of us has that right."

"I will be joining a team, I was in his mind and I know I cannot judge him." 

Bobby and Celia soon nodded in agreement. Leaving only Marrow and Archangel to decide.

"Sarah? What about you? How do you feel about this mission?" Jean asked gently.

"None of you were there. He may have led them to us, but I saw him fight, I saw him bleed for us.  He cried with me as he pulled me from the tunnels.  I will repay this debt, in blood if I must."

"That leaves me, I'll go." Jean sighed in relief at his agreement. "But it will just be for Rogue." He finished quickly. 

_So much hate Angel, why? When you suffered we all were expected to suffer with you, to pity you for having your life torn away from you, shouldn't you understand better than most? _ Turning her mind to other matters she looked back to her husband waiting for the assignments.  

"Fine, the first two locations are old bases of Sinister's, one in Pennsylvania and another in Kentucky, the third team will meet with Logan in Antarctica to look for more results there, perhaps in the fallen temple of Erik the Red's.  The team going to Pennsylvania will be Iceman, Jubilee and Storm.  I shall lead the team in Kentucky with Cannonball, Archangel and Pyslocke. The rest will go with Jean except for Dr. Reyes, if you don't mind I would prefer you stay here and keep the med-bay ready just in case.  We will leave in 2 hours.  Team leaders contact every 6 hours to report.  Let's go X-Men."]

"Any change in the girl?" 

Clair jumped as her father entered the room; she had been lost in thought.  Seeing this girl made the pull in the back of her mind stronger.  Her father made her go for sessions with a strange mutant "healer" when the pull got to strong, or she started to lose touch, he said it was an after effect of the accident.  She didn't really like the sessions though, it would always start out as talking and then Clair would awaken hours later and the pull would be gone, nothing would seem familiar anymore except for this base and her father.  Deciding not to mention the pull just yet, she turned away from the girl.

"No father."

"I sense she will awaken soon, I shall be in the lab working on our project.  Your brother is upset, Xavier's mind control runs deep, and you may speak with him if you wish later. But until she awakens I would like you to stay here, alert me if there is any change."

"Yes father."

Essex exits leaving Clair alone once more with her thoughts. 

Flashes of another time scream from the verge of her consciousness, it seems so full of pain, so far away yet so familiar so close almost like home- Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted by a stirring patient

"Who are ya?"  Flares Rogue angrily, trying in vain to sit up and struggle against her restraints.  "So help meh when ah git these darn things loose."

"I'm Clair Essex, father will wish to know you have awakened."

"Essex." A single word whispered with the breaking of her heart.  _Why him Rem? Why did ya' tracks lead meh to him?_

"  


	4. Drawings

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

"Father she has awoken."

"Good child, I shall see to her, you may go visit your brother."

*Logan have you found anything? *  *Sorry Jeannie, no more than before, I can follow their trail, but it all leads to the same spot and then nothing, like they were never here *  * I've contacted the other teams, Scott's has only found an abandoned lab, I'm waiting to hear from Storm's we should head back I can check Cerebro again *

Logan lets out a feral growl.  _Damn you Sinister!! _ Nothing is worse to Logan than to be helpless when he knows his friends need him.  Especially when it's with Rogue she is like a daughter to him.  Never was too fond of the Cajun, but his gut tells him even if that snake of a Cajun headed back to Sinister he isn't so cold-hearted as to drag Rogue with him.

*Storm *  

*Yes Jean we have found something. It appears to be drawings of some sort, not much but they seem too innocent to be lying around Sinister's old lab, and some of them seem to portray Rogue as well as others though not all identifiable. we shall meet you at the mansion *

_Drawings? Strange, but at least it's something, maybe they will give us some clue._

"Ah Rogue, It is nice you have awakened, we may soon proceed."

"Proceed with what 'ya sick monster?  Ah don't recall signin' up for anything. And where is Gambit?!?"

"Well it is good to see you are interested in the boy's safety that will make the rest of this easier.  My dear, you should calm down, getting upset won't help either of us.  You should feel privileged I have selected you. While you and your precious X-Men fight a losing battle against humans and your own kind, I will see that our species evolves into all they should be, you will learn that your battles are mere footnotes in history, side points to the true future of our kind." As he speaks he draws a vial of blood from her arm. She is amazed at the pain; it is such a rare sensation for her. A tear slides down her face against her will.  "There, there dear, nothing to cry over, you should rejoice at what you will soon be."

"'Ya sick bastard, when Ah git' outta here Ah'm gonna tear 'ya limb from limb myself.  It wasn't enough for 'ya to get your jollies off of destroying Gambit's life? Ah was already hopin' we'd meet sometime for that."

"Destroying? I have aided him, I will help him see who he is to become. You and he are the first, the chosen. One day others will die for a chance to take your place. I shall leave you alone now dear, I must check this sample, the timing must be perfect for our little procedure."

As quickly as he came, he left. Left alone the guilt and pain flow freely down her face.  _Oh, Rem, Ah'm sorry, what has he done to ya? What's he gonna do to us?_

_Dieu.  'Dis is torture.  Remy can eit'er 'dink 'bout 'is chere leavin' 'im to die or Essex savin' 'im. 'De not knowing," a small sample", what 'de 'ell is 'dat supposed to mean? Now is not 'de time to leave Gambit alone wit' mon t'oughts._

Almost on cue, Clair enters the room. She is carrying a small notebook and a pencil.

"What 'dat for petite? Planning on studyin' Remy?"  

"I like to draw. And father is busy, he said I may visit you."

Petite is so timid, speaks like a whisper. 'most seems like 'de fille' will break if pushed too hard.  Much better company 'dan Essex at least.

Within a few moments she starts to sketch on the pad, she seems to be surprised at what she is drawing, as if its not under her control.  Soon she stops and stares at him.

"Petite? What ya' draw?"

"Something in my head, since the accident I can't remember much. Not even you, but sometimes I see things so I write them down."

" 'De accident, petite?" And yet 'gain what is so impor'ant 'bout me?

"The one where mother died. I can't remember anything before that. It crushed father, they took you from him after that."

'Dis petite is insane. Just keep 'er talking Remy; maybe she'll say some'ting useful. 

"Show Gambit 'de picture petite? He 'don 'ave no'ting to look at in here, sides belle petites who visit."

Shrugging she turns the page towards him. Father said not to mention her, but it really isn't her anyhow just similar.

Gambit can't keep his poker face up when he sees the drawing. All he can feel is pain, like a dagger to his heart. He turns to Clair his eyes eerily glowing. 

 "What do 'ya know of her?!?" he asks harshly.  Clair stumbles back at his emotion. "Answer Gambit! What does he want wit' her?"  Gambit feels rage take over at the thought of Essex having her involved in one of his traps.  He strains against the bonds wildly.  

The girls eyes grow wide with fear and suddenly…BLINK she is gone. Letting the page float to the ground where she was standing a second ago.  The picture stares up from the ground.  A young girl with green eyes, standing amidst fire and destruction, she looks different, changed, older and younger at the same time, but there is no mistaking the white streak the parts her auburn hair. Rogue.


	5. Artist Identified

Okay, don't know if anyone out there is even still interested but after a fairly horrible few months I'm finally back to writing, bear with me as it may be shaky, I'm sorry its been so long, hope ya'll are still a little interested….

Disclaimer:  Not mine cause if they were, this is what would have happened.

BLINK

Breathing heavily, Clair leans against the wall of the room she has just jumped to. _What have I done? Father said no metion of her to him, I didn't think he would recognize her…not from that…but it is her isn't it?  _The pull is so much stronger now,  she feels vague memories taking shape, of a different Rogue in a different time, in a different world, where they were best friends….and her brother, what was he there?  A thief, a former friend…a danger.  _Danger, he looked dangerous just now.  Should I tell father…_Not knowing, which path to choose, the girl curls into a ball on the floor and tries to block the memories that are getting stronger.

"Gambit my boy, how are we feeling today?" Sinister sneers as he walks in the door of Remy's cell.

"Where is she?"  Remy's voice is low, almost a growl. Even chained and strapped down he would strike a chord of fear is most mortal's hearts by the flashing deadliness in his crimson eyes.

"Who, Gambit, your mother or your sister?"

"I not be 'avin pat'ence with 'dis game Sinister. You know who I mean. Where is she?"

"It is no game, but reality at its best, you have a darling sweet sister, Clair. In fact I thought I would find her here, getting to know her lost brother." 

"'De petit' was 'ere she drew moi a picture." In saying this he nods to the paper lying on the ground. Then he stares back at Sinister with the same deadly intent. "Now where is she?"

Sighing Sinister picks up the paper. _Stupid girl, she is way to naïve I forget that at time the most innocent pose the largest threat to the future.  _ "Actually soon you shall see your precious Rogue again, I was just on the way to check this sample of her blood, as I was telling her, you should be honored of course, it is only your birthright to be here for this grand beginning.  Though your mother's tainted blood runs through your veins, she will help atone for that.  I will make sure that my offspring inherit the glorious future that awaits our kind."

"What 'de 'ell is 'dat supposed to mean Essex?" 

"You shall know in time, now I must go to the lab, very important tests to be run on this precious vial, it will determine when you get to see the girl."  Quickly exiting, to ignore whatever protests Gambit may have, Sinister rushes the vial to his lab.  Ignoring his thoughts of finding Clair for the moment. The timing and test are more important than punishing his daughter. _Soon Rogue must be ready…holding Gambit under control is always risky, especially with Clair around, I fear even without his powers she may be susceptible to his charm. But I suppose I cannot blame him for his resourcefulness, its an excellent survival technique inherited from his father.  _

  Flying a small jet back towards New York, Storm thinks about her friends, so many times in the past few days she has prayed on behalf of someone she has always loved as brother. _Goddess, please watch over my brother Remy, and my friend Rogue, I beg you to keep them safe until I can keep them safe again.  _In earlier days she had prayed for forgiveness both from the powers that be and from herself for her friend.  Storm is wise enough to understand that not all actions are made from choice, and yet it is difficult to forget that someone so close to her, played a part in the most heartbreaking event in her life. Suddenly her prayers are interrupted by a shout.

"Storm!! I figured it out; I like, know why the drawings are so familiar.  When we fought the Phalanx the girl who saved us, Clarice Ferguson, or Blink…she…died for us, but she drew like this these are hers.  There even signed Clair.."  Jubilee, was nearing tears and laughter all at once, since they first found the drawings a few hours ago she had been staring at them relentlessly determined that somehow they would hold the key, to finding Gambit and Rogue. However the realization of who must have drawn them, brought back much heartache as well as disbelief in her heart. 

"Are you sure child?  How could her drawings be with Sinister?"

"I don't know Storm, but I'm sure of it, Paige and I found a lot of her drawings in her stuff, and I'll never forget her style."

"By the goddess I believe you dear, I'll try and contact Scott and Jean."  _I hope you are right my dear, for we must find our friends.  _ 

Okay there we go, not much but a start, so now ya'll know who Clair is (told ya she wasn't an OC) but how did she get there with Sinister?…some answers in the next chapy.


	6. Love

Okay update wow, I surprised anyone was still interested at all. I would love to give you individual shout-outs but time is of pressing importance and though I love you all!!! I figure and update is the best way to thank ya. (though hopefully I will have more time soon to acknowledge properly). Also for some reason my italicized words (which were thoughts) is not uploading right so now I'll use these ( )  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
(Love is so strange.I can feel it coming from Logan, Beast, even from Marrow.Logan is worried about Rogue, even about Gambit right now, he tries to hide it, and yet, the he feels kindred to Remy, and protective of Rogue.Hank is always Hank, ready to forgive, ready to help.I never really appreciate him enough, he perhaps of all of us has the best soul. And Marrow.she is so hurt, so twisted, and yet she understands, she above all else should have reason to doubt this mission reason to hate, and yet, even as a young child she realized it, that Remy wasn't involved willingly if anything he was her savior that day.)  
  
"Jean?" a voice interrupted her musings.  
  
"Yes Hank?"  
  
" We are almost to the mansion, Storm says there is something the immediately needs discussed she asked we all meet her in the War Room. "  
  
"Thanks Hank. Hopefully she has found some clue about those drawings."  
  
"I would wish nothing more than that to be the key in finding our friends."  
  
"Hank, I want to say thanks for supporting this, I know I didn't mention it earlier, but really we can always count on you can't we?" saying this Jean stand and gives him a hug.  
  
"Always my dear Jean, why else would we be X-Men if we did not choose to care for our own."  
  
(Oh Hank, how well you spoke it. We must love our own, even if we fail to do it properly and right we must love our own. I only hope our love for both Remy and Rogue has not come to late.)  
  
.  
  
"What are ya doin' here gal? Shouldn't ya'll be helpin' ya' daddy with some horrible scheme?" Rogue knows she shouldn't be angry with the girl, but its either that or beg to for her and Remy to be set free, and well, begging really isn't her style, though if she thought it would help Remy she would have no qualms about giving up her self-pride to save him.  
  
"I came to ask you some things." Rogue can clearly see the girl is timid. ( But why should ya' be? Ya'll ain't the one strapped into a power sucking bed, an' about to be used for experiments ). "What can Ah do for ya? Ya' daddy trying to git information outta me?"  
  
"No.I.I came without him knowing, I'm having problems," With this statement she taps her temple. "See, I can remember you.but I don't know why, and its not from here.this place this time.you were my friend.and yet my brother was a danger to you.I don't understand, father said that there was an accident, and Xavier stole my brother, brainwashed him.and you helped steal him away. But I can feel something different. And you.you helped me before I know you did." Clair looks at the girl.part of her hoping that she is wrong and she can go back to believing her father.but her instincts tell her different they tell her that her father is wrong and all his talk about their future doesn't make this right.  
  
"Hold on one sec Sugah' who is your brother? Ah don't much remember ya'll and Ah'm more than sure Xavier and me didn't git together and brainwash anyone."  
  
"You know my brother! You talk about him.you had him when I found you!"  
  
"Remy?!?" A name whispered, one word, full of love.shock.and confusion.  
  
"Yes, Remy my brother. Why was he in the cold to die? Why did you have him? Did he escape?"  
  
(Why was he in the cold to die- that question echoes over and over again.Ah can't answer that one myself.but my own torment is for another time.)  
  
'Well, sugah, Ah left him in the cold.Ah had him cause Ah love him.and Ah couldn't live without him, Ah had to go back. He didn't escape anything.however as far as he knows.and Ah know cause, honey, Ah been in that boy's head way too much in mah life. ya'll ain't his family. Nevah have been. He grew up Remy LeBeau in New Orleans. Sinister, ya' daddy would be the one person in his life, he hates the most." (Besides himself) she adds silently. As she speaks her mind flips through memories of his, stolen from him from her own mutation, never before has she summed his life up so simply, and yet it is so sad.the moments of happiness in it are so far between, mostly all with her and mostly all tainted by his own self- hate and dark thoughts of Sinister. (Oh, Rem, Ah'm sorry.for everythin'.)  
  
(New Orleans? He did have a strange accent, but I thought it was all the brainwashing.Should I believe her)?  
  
'Okay say I believe you about him.can you tell me why he shares my DNA, I've seen the tests myself."  
  
"Remy, he was an orphan the LeBeau's took him in when he was little. Ah know he doesn't know who his biological parents are, so ya'll could be his sister." (No offense though, Ah hope to the lawd he isn't, especially if ya'll are really Sinister's daughter.)  
  
"But what of my memories of you?"  
  
"Ah don't know, but ah do know that Remy LeBeau has nevah been a danger to me. Not in this lifetime. Ah'd like to be yah friend.circumstances as they are. Ya'll seem too innocent to be mixed up with Sinister."  
  
"I shall go speak with my brother.see if he shares your belief about his past. Then we shall decide about a friendship."  
  
Rogue's heart jumps at the idea of Remy.the fact he is still well enough to speak.and that she may be able to pass a message to him. ( But what will Ah say.sorry for leavin ya in the snow? Sorry for turning mah back on ya? Sorry for nevah understandin' enough, nevah trustin' and tryin' enough. )  
  
"Tell him.tell him Ah'm sorry for everythin' and Ah love him.please tell him that."  
  
Nodding she and is gone.  
  
And that's when the mask falls, left alone Rogue lets the emotions of the last few moments wash over her.alone strapped to a bed in the middle of an unknown base. the woman known only by an alias to the world. realizes how deep love can go by the depths the pain reaches in her soul. For the first time in her life, she let's herself see everything about the man she loves.and to her surprise, his darkest secrets and most shameful moments.only cause her to love him more. And she cries for him, for everything that has ever happened and for herself. And suddenly all the things she worried about, her powers his past.pale in comparison to the largest obstacle they both have ever faced - forgiveness of themselves.  
  
"Here de' petit' come back 'gain. 'Tought Gambit scared ya away for good last tim'"  
  
"I come to ask a question and bear a message." (Why do you not know me? I want you to remember me. I want a family. And yet, if this is wrong, than no matter what the cost, it must be made right.)  
  
"Ol' Essex too busy to see 'is 'boy'" Remy says mockingly.  
  
"No, this is for me alone. Where are you from?"  
  
"New Orleans originally. 'Den X-Men, and currently Antarctica."  
  
"You were raised by the LeBeaus?"  
  
"Oui, took me in off 'de streets, know why you be askin' 'dese questions? Ya' pere should 'ave 'dat all down in 'is files."  
  
(He too is not lying. could the brainwash be that complete.but why doesn't father just fix that. And why does he still have him strapped down, surely the healer could help him.)  
  
"I need to go check some things. I will return soon."  
  
"Pe'tit? Have a message for moi'?  
  
'The girl who had you, when I got you, Rogue.says she is sorry for everything and she loves you."  
  
At the mention of her name and the fact she is well enough to send a message Remy goes weak with relief. So much so he almost misses the message in itself. (Sorry? For what chere? And love? Must be worry.'dat is too much to hop' for more 'dan 'dat.)  
  
"Tell 'er if ya' see er'.. tell 'er." (What LeBeau.what do you tell her? 'Dat 'ya love 'er so much 'ya can't think.can't breathe.'dat 'ya sorry 'ya messed up 'er life, drug 'er inta 'dis mess?) "'Dat she 'de queen of 'his heart.and 'dat ma Cherie has not'ing ta' be sorry for, Remy he be 'da one ta' blame."  
  
"Goodbye brother."   
  
And Remy LeBeau is alone again. Thinking of the woman he loves. She came back for him; she must have.the last thing he remembers is the coldness of the snow.not her having him. (Chere, would 'ave been better if 'ya would 'ave let moi in 'da snow.) Still his heart can't help but soar a little at the thought that she still cared, maybe if she cared enough to come back, maybe she might still love him.more than just in concern.( Stop kiddin' ya'self LeBeau she came back 'cause she is a good person, she wouldn't let 'ya ta' die. Even if 'ya do deserve it.)  
  
"Jean we need you to try and locate a mutant, I believe you will recognize the name. Clarice Ferguson also known as Blink, thought to be killed during the final battle with the Phalanx."  
  
"Storm, not that I'm not going to try my hardest but why?"  
  
"Jubilee stayed with the girl and knew her, she insists these drawings we found at Sinister's base are hers, I have Hank checking the fingerprints on the paper to try and confirm her suspicions. We don't know if it could be a clone, however the drawings are signed Clair.which is a close form of her name. I know we are reaching here Jean, but by the goddess I hope we find something. Besides these drawings we have no clues no leads as to where they might be." Even though Storm is trying hard to be very business she can't keep a tear from forming at the last statement. The sadness emitting from her body hits Jean like a wave.  
  
"I will try Storm, and don't worry we will find them." Closing her eyes, Jean begins to open her mind to first the town around her and then the surrounding areas. Using her powers to this extent is risky, she easily has the potential in fact is the most powerful telepath in the universe, but her powers are always tightly kept in check. Releasing them to this extent causes extreme strain on her system to hold back the dark desires of the Phoenix she cannot deny she still feels at times, and keeping others minds separate from her own.  
  
Okay, phew that was long.as least it seemed like it.sorry if anyone seems OOC its hard to get back into this story after being away so long, the last chapter didn't involve so much character development.  
  
So I know Clair seems cold right now, but she has to keep her emotions in check cause she has two memories trying to get space in her head. Hopefully I will have another update within a week. 


	7. Truth

Ok now to thank my reviewers, you guys Rock!!

Tammy- Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it, don't worry Remy and Rogue will find each other soon…

Ish- I know I said it before but you are a review goddess, I wanta tell you I love LOVE love your story (Feb 15th everyone should check it out I command you all too!!!) keep up the great writing soon you will be a fiction goddess as well (can you be two at once? An all powerful fan goddess?)

Jukebox- Thanks for still tuning in…hope you like this chap.

And last but certainly not least T. and Caliente- You guys were the ones….I was gonna give up figured no one would still read but then Caliente you gave me the push to get my muse in gear, and T. you kept it going to get another chap tonight! Thanks so much guys!!!

For some reason, I haven't been able to put in page breaks or italicize anything; I'll try and fix it so bear with me til then. Also the accents are way hard so sorry beforehand if they aren't perfect or even close to right…

Disclaimer: * sniff * I still don't own Remy, (which may be a good thing, cause if I did I might just be tempted to forsake my wedding vows ;) except that everyone (including my husband, whom I love dearly) and all you would kill me and him for messing with Rogue and then she would kill me…sigh…but it might be worth it, a girl can dream…stares off dreamily til her muse whacks her) oh yeah…a disclaimer so I don't own anyone in this story…no money is being made, so don't try and take what little dreams I have.

….

Excellent, her blood shows she is almost ready, another day to make preparations, not that I mind studying my guests, but I know my son will so try to make his escape the less time he knows who he really is the better.  A grin lights Nathaniel Essex's face, a look that is by any definition unholy and just plain manically insane. Too bad you cannot embrace your future with the knowledge you have learned in life so far Remy "LeBeau" it is almost unscientific to create another mindless child for myself, yet it is the only way to ensure my offspring shall inherit all they are genetically meant to. With the proper genetic mixing your mother's worthless blood shall be purged and my grandchildren shall evolve into what they are destined to be, the most powerful beings in all of creation.  I should go thank the donor who will be supplying the right DNA.   Leaving the lab, Sinister makes his way to a room where a X-Women impatiently waits for the next visitor to her cell.  

….

"Why ya here Sinister?" Rogue snarls at him.  

"My dear, I just came in to thank you once again for your assistance to my family. Your blood tests show you are ready for the final experiment tomorrow, I wish you could understand in your feeble mind this great honor."

"Mah feeble mind understands one thing, ya'll hurt Remy, ya' hurt me, Ah'm gonna end ya'" Damn Sinister always talking bullshit about experiments, nevah amounts to any real research just cruel Nazi like experiments, when Ah git outta these bonds Ah'm gonna rip him apart.  

At her words Sinister actually laughs.  It amuses him to see her struggle so futility.  "Ah, yes your precious Remy, strapped down just like you unable to do a thing without my permission, yet there is always hope, that you may see him, and yes even relish his touch before you have served your purpose." As he speaks the word touch he runs his fingers across her exposed arm. She flinches away, willing her powers, which have always been the bane of her existence to somehow return and kill the creature before her, but just as she has always willed them away to no result, no such miracle brings them back now.  Yet even as Sinister starts to run various tests to check the rest of her body for ability to conduct his experiment. A miracle of sorts is beginning to take shape a few rooms down the hall.

…

BLINK

Clarice Ferguson blinks into Remy LeBeau's cell and collapses on the floor in tears.

"Pe'tit' Shh, don' cry it be ok, tell ol' Remy all 'bout it." The words come out of habit not really conscious thought.  Mon Dieu she looks a wreck, mebbe 'dat a good 'ting. Pah, she too innocent ta be crying and it be ok.  Turning his thoughts back to the girl lying on the floor with her head cradled in her arms.  'Com' on petit' it ok…shh." As he continues to murmur comforting things to her she begins to quiet down her sobs.  Slowly she rises to her feet a look of determination on her face. In her one hand a knife-like projection glows as she raises it above Remy.  He closes his eyes, unable to stop her unable to speak at the face of death.  And then he feels it, the knife slashing through his…bonds.  Sitting up quickly, he stares at her in wonder.

"Not 'dat Remy min' but what 'de 'ell?"

"My father, our father is insane.  I broke into the computer I read the real files, mother didn't die in a car accident, Xavier didn't kidnap you…and I…I – don't exist." With this she starts to tear up again. 

Our father? De' petit' is cracked. 

"Shh, petit' ya' exist, ya standin' right her'." He places an comforting arm around her shoulders. "See Remy can touch ya'"

"No Remy, you don't understand, I don't exist in this time at least I'm not supposed to, I remember another time, another world, where Apocalypse was ruler and I fought to bring his end, to turn back time, to replace this world.  But in this time, I died I died in a battle.  And you and I, we were never a family.  Father gave us away left us when he realized mother was a genetically 'perfect' as he was, he killed her, and tried to control us."

"Petit' Remy from New Orleans, he not ya' brother. Remy LEBEAU Jean-Luc LeBeau's son."

"No, you were adopted by Jean-Luc, your real father is Nathaniel Essex, Mr. Sinister, my father I'm your sister, your sister, and the only family you have that isn't going to kill you or Rogue or experiment on you both."

Merde...Merde…merde…Sinister's son…an' I 'tought bein' de' prince of 'theivs was… The shock…the knowledge that now he was freed from the bed as his powers returned he could feel she was telling the truth, hit Remy LeBeau harder then almost anything ever had before. The shame and self-hate he thought could get no worse, dropped to new depths.  The only thing that kept him from ending it right then and there, destroying all offspring of Sinister and the man himself, was the thought of Rogue, she was innocent, he would save her first then return to destroy all of Sinister, purge the world of any trace of the creature whom he now knew was his father.

"Rogue, where is ma Cherie?"  The question is spoken in a tone so flat so empty.  Clarice feels regret at telling this man before her, her brother the horrible truths she has.  

"I will take you to her, Sinister is with her now, but I will repair the damage he has done, I will atone for my father's sins. He must pay for his deceit."

"Petit' it would take lifetimes."

"He has her well guarded I can get us in, but with him there I may not be able to get us out.'

"Remy will handle it."  Closing his eyes Remy LeBeau concentrates on the empathy power he knows is within him, pushes it to the limit and shouts out a name praying he is heard.

…..

 * Jean *

 * Yes, Scott? *

 * Stop now, you must, you've been searching for hours. *

 * I'm not giving up Scott, they are my friends. *

 * My love, I didn't say give up, I said stop, as your leader I order you to stop and rest and as your husband I beg for you to please rest.  They would want you to. *

 * I know they would my love, which is the reason why I won't, I will find them. * 

 * A few more minutes then I will knock you out if I must *

Suddenly Scott is interrupted.  * Jeannie? Jeannie?"

* What is that? *

* Oh my God Scott that is Remy! *

* Jeannie? *

* Remy? Remy keep talking *

* Jeannie, need ya' help, he got ma Cherie, 'dat monster has ma Rogue *

If she hadn't been prepared the sadness and despair in his mind would have broken her.  Crying for his pain she sends him comfort the best she can.

* Remy, its not your fault we are coming, just tell me where you are, I'm so sorry Remy, we are coming *

"X-Men report to the War Room, this is Cyclops speaking report to the War Room immediately"

….

Wow another chappy, X-Men and Remy to the rescue!


	8. BLINK

A big huge I'm sorry to anyone who was interested (and hopefully still will be) in my humble story it's been 3 years very very sorry, but in other news I now have two handsome baby boys Ewan (20 months) and Liam (6 months), so I've been quite busy, this is my attempt at finishing my story (or at least continuing it.) Since it has been 3 years and I now suffer from Mommy brain….the writing may be off, but I will try.

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.

There is no idle chatter no sound amongst the X-Men in the Blackbird. Jean sits silently next to Storm holding her hand for comfort for them both. Across from them sat Psylocke and Jubilee, Scott had wanted Jubilee to stay behind with Beast and Dr. Reyes and get the med bay ready but she had insisted on coming, it wasn't easy for any of the elder X-Men to come to terms that she has indeed grown-up. Cannonball and Marrow were in the seats behind them. Wolverine paced the cabin not content to sit for any period of time. Iceman sat by himself. Angel sat up with Scott, he and Psylocke still seemed to be a little on the outs over her coming to Gambits defense. Never before has her team, her family seemed so preoccupied on a way to a mission. Even against the odds they have faced before in the face of suicide missions there was always chatter and joking in the jet, but not this time. Jean can you sense anything more? Scott is reaching out across their constant link not wanting to break the silence or concentration of the others. Sorry my love, nothing since Remy gave me their position, I could sense his plans, he wasn't going to wait for us to try and get to Rogue He never was good at taking orders though if you were being held by Sinister no power on earth could hold me back no matter how rash Jean can't help but smile a bit at the depth of love that washes across her through their link. Jean knows what he says is true and she can't blame Gambit for rushing in against whatever odds, but she last heard from him almost an hour earlier and soon after he stopped reaching out for her with his empathic powers it was as if he ceased to exist again. But he had given her the information she needs the coordinates of Sinister's base and confirmation the person whose drawings they had found was indeed Clarice Ferguson though not the same Clarice Ferguson Jubilee remembered.

"Okay, people let's get ready, they way Gambit described to Jean we are going into Sinister's most protected base, remember this is a rescue mission, we get our people and get out."

Even without her powers Jean could have sensed the heighten tension as the snow broke and the sight of Sinister's base loomed in front of them at first glance it would have looked just like another mound of snow. But at the true knowledge at what was in store behind this innocent white scene made Jean feel nauseous.

_45 minutes earlier… _

"Okay petit' now 'de caval'ry is ordered. 'Dey want us to jus' wait til' 'dey get 'ere, 'dey'll 'elp you but Remy, he no wait. Where is ma chere'?"

Clair is taken by surprise when Remy begins to speak again he seemed to be in a trance-like state for the last few minutes, at the beginning he explained how he was talking to someone on the outside an X-Man that would give them aid, then he got the information about the base he needed from her after that he was silent for what seemed like hours. Clair grew more anxious as time passed, she knew now that every word her father had ever spoken had been a lie save the fact this man before her was her brother one would expected her to be crushed and yet she felt relief to finally have an answer to the strange pull that overtook her mind to know that she wasn't crazy and that she would never have to face her father's strange 'healer' again. It was if her mind was finally whole for the first time. And with that knowledge came strength she remembered who she was, she was Blink, she too had been an X-Man fought in the battle to save this reality with each passing second she became who she was truly inside not a scared little girl clinging to the romantic notion of a family that never was but a grizzled warrior ready to fight the father that had no humanity no care that against his own children he commits his most terrible of crimes.

"I'm coming with you, he is my father too and my powers will let us get into Rogues room without a fight getting out will be the problem. I will attend to father, you handle getting Rogue free."

'_De fille' hav' guts, did't 'tink she 'ad it in 'er to turn 'gainst him. 'Den 'gain seems to be a diff'rnt person 'dan who was 'ere before._

"Remy save 'is chere' but he 'elp ya wit' Essex as well. 'Dat man and me 'ave a hist'ry. 'Sides once ma chere' is free she can 'andle it."

"I wouldn't be sure about that Gambit, I know what he had planned and she may not be in a state that she can defend herself."

_Dieu. _The thought of Rogue being weakened to that extent sickens Remy.

"Get moi to 'er now."

Blink walks over and grabs his arm, as she summons her power she prays to whatever God there may be that they will survive their father and have a chance to actually be brother and sister in some future day. And that her dear friend Rogue can be kept safe from harm.

BLINK

_Rogue's room minutes before the BLINK._

"Hello my dear, I fear time may be a pressing matter so I shall get you ready for the next step, then I shall retrieve what I need from my errant son." Sinister's snake like voice stirs Rogue from sleep. He must be giving her some type of sedative to make her sleep or it is the effect of not having her superhuman powers for such a long time. _Funny how 'ya body learns to live on what 'ya hate. _

"Ah won't be part in 'ya plans Essex. And neither will Remy."

"My dear you don't have a choice."

Rogue can't help be feel intense fear as Sinister lays her flat and readies a tray of strange instruments near her abdomen.

"Don't look so fearful this is just one last test to be sure of your readiness. With its results you shall be approved to carry on your race to fulfill the dream everyone of our kind will have in the future." With that he stabs a needle into her arm and Rogue feels the world going black.

"Yes my dear sleep I shall retrieve a single one of your precious seeds to check for your quality for our kind." As he says this he slices into her abdomen with a strange softness and begins to retrieve his information.

BLINK

'kay thanks for readin hopefully I'll get another chapter out soon.


	9. Rogue Rescue

In this chapter Angel uses his wing-knives not sure if that fits where he was (who he was) at this point in the cannon but hey its fanfiction and I needed him too. :) Also I'm very rusty and I can't write good action as it is, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

BLINK

Suddenly Gambit and Blink appear in the corner of Rogue's room, Sinister intent on the delicacy of his task at hand doesn't quite notice them at first. At the sight of the devil himself leaning over the woman that represents Remy's sole reason to want to survive the fight ahead, he feels bile rising to his mouth it takes an incredible amount of self-control not take Sinister out that very second. What stops him is the thought that with her powers negated one slip of the scalpel could end her life, before Remy can finish the thought of what to do Clarice is gone.

BLINK

She is suddenly next to Sinister, her hand over top of his pulling him away from Rogue.

"WHAT HAVE YOU-"BLINK Sinister's scream is cut off as Blink takes both herself and her father from the room.

Running over Remy fights back tears as he leans over his love. The incision is not large but extremely deep, as Remy's first aid survival training kits in its as if his hands move on there own, he doesn't even notice really that he is touching Rogue skin-to-skin. With the deftness of a surgeon he closes her wound, as he reaches up to release her bonds, he pauses and stares at her perfect face, _'M sorry chere, never meant for 'dis, Dieu watch over 'er. _ Even as he begins to charge the power-draning bonds to set her free he brushes a soft kiss across her lips and savors the sweetness that may never come again. _Once she wake up, she'll leave ya 'gain LeBeau who could ever love 'de son of Essex? _ As the bonds break one lone tear travels down the thief's face and lands on her cheek. Within seconds her powers will kick in and the sedatives in her system will began to fade. Gambit gently places the well worn Queen of Hearts in her hand, and runs out of the room to find Sinister he will pay this day for all he has done. As he leaves he feels Jean send him the message they are in the compound.

"Ok X-Men we are going to split up Jean I want you, Iceman, Marrow and Jubliee to go towards the center of the compound Rogue is located there and according to Gambit she is unconscious get her out here to the Blackbird, for some reason Sinister wants her so she may need protection. The rest of you with me, we are going after Gambit, Clarice and Sinister."

"Can you track them Logan?"

"I can smell 'em bub, but I can smell a whole mess of others, slash and dash time." Grinning Wolverine runs down the hall _Nothing like a good fight to get me going, I'm really gonna enjoy this. _

As the team of X-Men rush down the compound Scott is amazed at the ferocity they all fight with, most of the mutants or creatures they encounter get out of there way few fight and those that do are taken down almost instantly, it seems as though everyone is out for revenge. He also notices that this particular base of Sinister's must be either new or very secret for the usual variety of henchman aren't anywhere to be found just when he thinks this may be a much easier mission than his fears, Angel comes to a halt in mid-air, turns toward the group and lets out a barrage of wing-knives. Psylocke and Storm both drop to the floor, as Wolverine staggers a bit. Scott feels one pierce his leg and immediately senses the loss of control of his lower left side. As he falls he looks up at Angel in shock.

"You tricked me, you ROBBED MY MIND!!!" He shrieks as he flies towards Cyclops. His eyes look intent to kill, before Scott can get off a shot, Sam blasts into Angel and knocks him from the sky.

Angel is stunned only for a moment and quickly begins trying to pummel Cannonball. Psylocke regains her composure as she pulls a knife from her shoulder, and knocks her lover out with a physic blast. As the rest of the team began to recover, Scott searches for the reason why Angel went crazy.

It's a mutant- called healer- I'm trying to fight her off everybody now

Psylocke sends this out to everyone instantly.

Scott can feel Jean in his head putting barricades up across their link, to protect him from the Healer. Thanks my love He feels her turn her attention back to her task at hand, and wonders briefly what she is facing. Before he can give it a second thought, he sees Psylocke charge ahead with her blade in front of her, as she rounds the corner she slices into the skull of the Healer who falls lifeless to the ground.

"A little overboard there Bets?" asks Wolverine.

With a wry glance at who is saying that she states simply "He'll live…maybe."

Without a second glance her and Wolverine are off and running again.

"Sam take Warren back to the Blackbird and make it ready for take-off." With that Storm and him take off after Logan and Betsy.

Jean's team takes a slightly different approach rather than fight their way in Jean uses her powers to conceal them as they swiftly head towards Rogues room. When they reach it Rogue is just beginning to sit up on her bed. To her shock she is free though even with her powers returning she feels and incredible pain on the left side of her abdomen, she looks down and is horrified to see a stitched surgical wound as she reaches her hand to touch it she notices the Queen of Hearts. "Remy.." one name softly whispered that holds the key to her very soul.

"Rogue thank god." Jean runs to her and sensing her wound hugs her gently.

"Jean? Where's Remy? What did Sinister do to me?" as she asks tears stream down her face.

"I don't know dear, the rest of the team is going to help Remy, he called out to us, I don't know what Sinister did but we are going to get you both safe back at the mansion, let's go."

"Jeannie!! Enough with the small talk they know we are here!!" Bobby yells this across the room he has built and ice shield over the door, but as Jean glances over it begins to shatter from a massive force hurling against it. Jean throws up a shield just in time as pieces of ice splinter everywhere as a group of Sinister's cronies burst into the room. With immense effort Jean throws them to the side. Run people, Bobby get Rogue, Marrow and Jube cover our hides I'll make a way through to the Blackbird

"Hold on Roguie we're going for a ride." With that Iceman grabs Rogue and pulls her after him on his ice slide and follows Jean from the room. Rogue wants to protest wants to fight, but she is still weakened by the drugs its takes all her strength to keep a hold of Bobby as they whirl through the compound. Her only thoughts are of Remy and his welfare; she is consumed with guilt for always judging him, and for leaving him in this god-forsaken land to have to face his worse nightmare alone.

Okay 2 chapters in one day….I promise soon I will try and wrap this up, next chapter, sins of the father….


	10. Sins of the Father

As Remy runs through the dim-lit corridors he tries to reach out to his sister, a thought that is so strange to him, to have blood relatives to truly be part of a family tree. _Some fam'ly, unknown mo'der devil poppa and.. well mebbe a good sister. _ In the deepest parts of his soul Gambit has always felt a dangerous undercurrent which he tried to resist, an almost instinctive longing for pain, for desolation, now realizing his lineage his dark emotions begin to make sense. In a strange way it is almost a relief to finally understand why he has always felt tormented at war within himself to rise above what cruel genetics he had been born with. Perhaps his real mother had been an innocent party for there is definetly some good in his sister. If it wasn't for her selfless display to save Rogue, Remy would end the Essex family tree for good. He senses them just a few rooms down and curses to himself at his weakened state, his body is well past the point of exhaustion, days of exposure have clearly taken there toll on his increasingly gaunt frame, what healing had begun to take place has been undone in this mad dash to save the woman he loves and atone for the sins of his father. As he stumbles towards the door he wills his hands to charge to the full extent to blast through to help a sister he didn't know existed before today. As he charges the door he backs around a corner to stay clear of the blast, he senses a presence behind him and whips around to face his new opponent only to come face to face with Logan.

"Good to see ya Cajun. Sinister close?"

BOOM! The door explodes throwing fractions of it everywhere.

"Jus' ahead mon ami follow de fireworks." With that Gambit takes off towards the gaping hole where the door stood followed closely by Wolverine, Psylocke, Storm and Cyclops. As the run into the room they are greeted with the sight of Clarice kneeling before Sinister, as she rises to face them her eyes glow a distant yellow color.

"Destroy them my child, destroy them all." Sinister cackles as he presses on a small keypad.

"I shall my father."

BLINK

Gambit hears Storm cry out in pain as Clarice stabs her in the back with her knife. Before Gambit can react she is gone again. Waves of guilt sweep over Remy at the sight of his beloved friend lying wounded on the floor, but there is no time to give it a second thought, as he rushes towards Sinister.

"I saw to it that she was fashioned better than you my son, she will listen to her father."

"Don' 'dink of moi as your son!" Gambit screams as he strikes at Sinister with charged fists, they seem to just bounce off his flesh but he succeeds in knocking the keypad to the floor before Sinister blasts him through a wall, Gambit crashes into lab equipment on the other side and slumps to the floor.

BLINK

Clarice tries to attack Psylocke but she doesn't anticipate the swiftness of the ninja and is quickly taken out with a powerful telepathic blast. Cyclops throws blast after blast at Sinister holding him off while Wolverine gathers up Storm and Gambit.

"Let's go one-eye we got our own to take care of!" he shouts as he runs towards the door, it's very unlike him to run from a fight and Logan has to fight against his urges to slice and dice Sinister up right, but the sight of blood staining Storm's uniform forces him to remember this is a rescue mission, revenge will come later.

"Psylocke get the girl don't leave her behind for him!"

"No… you shall not take my precious experiments from me…" Sinister cries weakly as they retreat from the room. Cyclops shuts him up with a final blast across the mouth.

"Some other time Sinister."

Jean where are you?

Nearing the Blackbird, we'll hold it for your team, everyone else is aboard Rogue is in bad shape Sinister performed some sort of operation on her and her body is beginning to go into shock we need to get her to Beast now

Be prepared for more wounded Storm has been stabbed and Gambit looked near death even before the beating he just took also we are carrying one more the girl Jubilee spoke of it appears she is Remy's sister or at least that is what Sinister claims

We will be ready for you

_Back at the mansion…._

"Beast, Dr. Reyes, get the unit ready we have 5 wounded at least 3 critically." Bobby, who is usually the one to try and lighten up the situation is all business that more than the words he says, spurs Beast into action in preparing the med bay. He and Dr. Reyes are ready and standing in the hanger when the Blackbird lands….

Good? Bad? Let me know…next up…Wounds…


End file.
